Endlessly
by KJ-27
Summary: Karena cinta tidak pernah dipandang salah oleh mereka yang sedang jatuh cinta. (Kaisoo - GS - oneshot)


**_Kim Jongsoo a.k.a KJ-27_** is back!

Hai! Now I'm here with my new story that took too much days to make it perfect for me.

This whole story was inspired by music video _Story of My Life_ that cover by _The Piano Guys_ (_Amazing one!_) and of course from _The Cab_ with their simple and beautiful song, _Endlessly_.

Take your time to read this one! Hope you like my new story with Kaisoo (_as always_) inside the story.

Welcome to my fluffy world and enjoy!

- KJ-

* * *

><p>Setiap manusia yang terlahir di dunia pasti memiliki takdirnya sendiri-sendiri. Entah itu takdir yang banyak menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah manusia hebat, atau manusia biasa saja, atau bahkan manusia yang sama sekali tidak diharapkan ada oleh sebagian orang yang merasa dirugikan akan kehadirannya.<p>

Tiap-tiap takdir, selalu membawa manusia menuju takdir orang lain yang ia cintai, ia kasihi atau bahkan takdir orang lain yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal sebelumnya. Karena pada hakikatnya, manusia tidak bisa hidup sendiri. Dalam hal sekecil apapun, ia akan membutuhkan bantuan.

Terutama dalam hal cinta.

Satu hal kecil yang kadang terlambat disadari tapi sering jadi sumber emosi. Cinta, sekarang ini mulai merambah jadi satu kebutuhan yang tak hanya penting tapi terpenting. Diluar konteks manusia membutuhkan makanan untuk tetap hidup, manusia pun juga membutuhkan satu hal kecil ini untuk tetap bisa menyandang status _manusia_.

Manusia identik dengan segala hal yang berakal. Dan kadang, cinta tak bisa disandingkan dengan akal. Karena akal tak bisa menyatu dengan ketidakrasionalan, sedangkan cinta sangat akrab dengan banyak hal _irrasional_. Seperti keputusan untuk terus menunggu seseorang yang sudah berpulang padaNya, atau memilih menyusul seseorang yang ia cintai itu karena ia tak sanggup hidup sendiri saja.

_Bunuh diri hanya karena kekasihmu mati? Yang benar saja. Kau bisa hidup lebih lama lalu mencari penggantinya!_

Mungkin selentingan itu tidak salah, tapi sayangnya...

Cinta tidak pernah dipandang salah oleh mereka yang sedang jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

"_Harabeoji_! Jongin mau main di luar dulu, yah!"

Kim Jongin, pemuda umur 5 tahun itu berlari kencang menjauhi pangkuan hangat dan nyaman milik kakeknya menuju halaman rumahnya yang cukup luas. Ia kemudian berhenti di salah satu titik di halaman depan rumahnya itu. Tak lama ia mengeluarkan beberapa buah biji tumbuhan yang kemudian ia tanam di tanah yang ia injak saat ini lalu kembali menutup tanah berlubang itu dengan tanah lainnya.

"Sayang, kau sedang apa?"

Teriakan merdu dari sang ibu membuat Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak. "Jongin menanam tiga buah biji pohon yang _harabeoji_ berikan kemarin lusa, _eomma_!"

Wanita berparas cantik itu mengulum senyumnya lalu mencium pucuk kepala laki-laki paruh baya di depannya. "Ayah pasti membujuknya mewujudkan mimpi ayah untuk punya pohon di depan rumah, ya?"

Laki-laki paruh baya itu tersenyum kecil seraya mengusap tangan lembut anak perempuannya yang ada di pundak kanannya. "Jongin punya masa depan yang cerah. Aku bisa lihat dari semangatnya ketika mendengar ceritaku saat membangun rumah ini lalu cerita Kyuhyun saat ia merenovasi rumah ini agar tetap indah dan bisa jadi tempat tinggal kalian dan Jongin."

"Nampaknya akan ada arsitek generasi ketiga, ya?" sahut Kyuhyun dari belakang sepasang ayah dan anak itu.

"Ya, kau benar. Nampaknya anak semata wayangmu itu akan benar-benar menuruni bakatmu sebagai arsitek, Kyu." tukas Sungmin, istri Kyuhyun.

"_He is yours too, honey_. Bahkan dia lebih sering menurutimu daripada aku."

Lalu tiba-tiba sang sumber pembicaraan muncul. "_Appa_, aku menanam tiga buah biji pohon yang _harabeoji_ berikan kemarin lusa! Kapan pohon itu akan tumbuh, _appa_?"

"Dia akan tumbuh seiring kau tumbuh besar, Jongin. Jika kau merawatnya dengan telaten, maka dia akan tumbuh lebih cepat."

Mata elang Jongin berbinar dan tangan mungilnya berpindah dari kemeja ayahnya menuju pangkuan kakeknya. "_Harabeoji_ akan membantu Jongin merawatnya, kan?"

Anggukan menenangkan diberikan Yunho pada cucu semata wayangnya dari anak gadis semata wayangnya. Lalu ia mengangkat tubuh kecil Jongin dan menggendongnya di atas pundaknya, berputar sejenak sebelum akhirnya berhenti tiba-tiba.

"AYAH!"

Yunho baru saja jatuh bersamaan dengan Jongin di atas pundaknya. "Nak, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun pada putranya. Setelah mendapat anggukan dari lawan bicaranya, Kyuhyun menyuruh Sungmin mengajak Jongin masuk. "Masuklah bersama Jongin, aku akan memapah ayah ke kamar."

Raut wajah takut muncul di wajah Jongin menggantikan senyum cerianya. Tanpa banyak pertanyaan ia mengikuti langkah ibunya masuk ke kamarnya dan menurut saja saat ibunya menyuruhnya berbaring dan mencoba istirahat sementara ibunya memilih keluar dari kamarnya menuju kamar kakeknya.

"Bagaimana ayah?" tanya Sungmin cemas.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya kasar. "Ayah baik, ia hanya terlalu lelah. Mungkin karena sejak pagi Jongin tak mau meninggalkannya, dan terus ingin bermain bersama kakeknya." Tukasnya sambil melirik Yunho yang sedang berbaring tenang. "Ayah sangat menyayangi Jongin,"

Sungmin menahan air matanya agar tak menetes, namun mendengar kalimat terakhir dari suaminya barusan, air mata itu tak terbendung.

"Ayah akan baik-baik saja. Setidaknya, ke depan kita harus mengalihkan perhatian Jongin dari ayah. Aku akan lebih sering pulang cepat agar ia mau bermain denganku. Aku tak mau jadi ayah yang tak bisa dekat dengan anaknya sendiri." Celetuk Kyuhyun sembari mengusap punggung istrinya dengan lembut.

Lepas dari pengamatan dua sejoli itu, Jongin mengamati dan mendengar semua yang mereka ucapkan. Dan rasa sesal tumbuh jauh di dalam hatinya.

"Maafkan Jongin, kek."

.

.

Pagi ini terbilang cukup cerah dibanding dengan cuaca tiga hari belakangan. Dan karena itu, Jongin yang sudah beranjak besar ingin mengajak kakeknya menikmati matahari pagi bersamanya.

"Pagi, _harabeoji_! Matahari sedang bersinar terang, ayo kita ke teras!" ucapnya sambil menggoyangkan lengan kiri kakeknya. Merasa tak ada balasan, Jongin tiba-tiba merasa takut lalu berlari menuju dapur; tempat dimana ayah dan ibunya sedang berkumpul.

Dengan berlari, Kyuhyun berusaha mencapai kamar mertuanya secepatnya dan berharap usahanya membuahkan hasil.

"Kakekmu sudah bersama nenek, Jongin."

Dan seketika lutut Jongin lemas.

.

Pemakaman selalu sepi kecuali pada hari-hari tertentu ketika ada _penghuni baru_ yang datang. Seperti hari ini, pemakaman keluarga ini cukup ramai karena _penghuni baru_ itu sudah datang. Dan ia adalah Yunho, kakek Jongin.

"Kau tidak mau mengucap salam pada kakek, Jongin?"

Jongin menggeleng pelan. Ia sedang berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menangis. Kehilangan seseorang yang selalu bersamamu hampir setiap hari seumur hidupmu, itu pukulan yang berat. Dan Jongin yang masih beranjak dewasa, sedang belajar tentang arti kehidupan sesungguhnya seperti kata sang kakek.

_"__Kehidupan sesungguhnya dimulai setelah kematian. Dimana kau hanya akan bersama Tuhan dan malaikatnya. Tapi kehidupan paling indah adalah bisa terus bersama orang yang kita cintai sampai kehidupan sesungguhnya datang menjemput."_

Jongin terus menatap nisan kakeknya dengan pandangan terpukul. Pohon di depan rumahnya bahkan belum belum tumbuh besar dan kuat, tapi kakeknya sudah pergi. Padahal ia berencana membuatkan kakeknya sebuah rumah pohon ketika pohon itu sudah tua nanti.

"Aku turut berbelasungkawa, Kyu." Suara lembut seorang wanita menyapa telinga Jongin. Lalu dengan malu-malu ia menoleh dan mendapati ayahnya sedang berbicara dengan seorang pria bertubuh tegap yang hampir sama seperti ayahnya dan seorang wanita yang ia duga adalah pemilik suara merdu tadi serta tak lupa, satu gadis kecil yang terus menggandeng jemari sang wanita.

"Ayo kita susul ayahmu, Sayang. Tidak baik terus berada disini, nanti istirahat kakek bisa terganggu." Ajak Sungmin dengan lembut. Jongin bukan anak umur tiga tahun yang tidak tahu bahwa ini adalah pemakaman tempat seseorang yang sudah meninggal akan ditempatkan untuk terakhir kalinya. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa begitu saja menerima kenyataan bahwa jika ia ingin mengunjungi kakeknya, maka ia harus kemari, ke tempat yang biasanya ia kunjungi hanya untuk _menjenguk_ sang nenek.

"Yesung,"

Pria dengan wajah menenangkan itu menoleh ketika suara Sungmin memecah keheningan sementara yang tercipta. "Sungmin,"

Dan tak perlu waktu lama untuk keduanya berpelukan dengan sangat erat. Seperti kakak dan adik yang sudah lama tidak bertemu, Yesung menenangkan Sungmin yang kembali menangis di pelukannya.

"Dia sudah seperti anak ayam kehilangan induknya tadi pagi. Aku bahkan tak bisa membuatnya tenang."

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar gerutuan wanita muda di depannya ini. "Yesung dan Sungmin punya ikatan batin yang bahkan aku susah mengerti. Mereka terlahir dalam satu kondisi yang sama, Wookie."

"Ya, dan selama ini juga aku masih mencoba mengerti kenapa Yesung lebih memilihku daripada Sungmin. Bukankah banyak yang bilang mereka lebih cocok bersama?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng dan mengusak pucuk kepala gadis kecil yang berada di samping wanita muda yang ia panggil Wookie itu. "Karena ada malaikat kecil ini dan karena Sungmin sudah memilikiku."

"Membicarakan kami lagi ya?" Kali ini giliran Yesung yang berbicara. "Masih saja kau pelihara cemburumu itu, Sayang."

Sungmin mengusak kepala Jongin yang kini berdiri tegap disamping Kyuhyun. "Kau tidak berkenalan dengan teman barumu?"

Dan Yesung menepuk dahinya. "Wookie _baby_, kau belum mengenalkan Kyungie pada Jongin ya?"

Wookie, panggilan akrab untuk Ryeowook dari suami dan sahabat-sahabatnya. Wanita muda ini hanya tertawa kecil lalu menarik lembut jemari gadis kecilnya dan mencoba memperkenalkannya pada Jongin, _teman barunya_.

"_Annyeong, _namaku Kim Jongin, kau bisa memanggilku Jongin."

Jongin mengulurkan tangannya dan menahan rasa terkejutnya ketika tangannya mendapat sentuhan lembut saat gadis kecil di depannya balas menjabatnya sambil menunjukkan senyum manisnya. "Namaku Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo. Salam kenal,"

Sungmin tersenyum dan menggamit lengan Kyuhyun. "Kau lihat? Nampaknya ada satu pasangan baru disini." Bisiknya.

Yesung menahan tawanya saat melihat perkenalan formal anaknya dan anak dua sahabatnya. Telinganya ia pertajam saat istrinya membisikinya sesuatu. "Jongin manis sekali, Sayang. Bisakah kita jadikan dia menantu? Aku rasa dia akan tumbuh sebagai pemuda yang hebat nantinya."

Dan ketika dua pasang mata elang milik dua orang ayah ini bertemu, tawa khas laki-laki dewasa pun menguar seraya keduanya merangkul anak semata wayang mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

"_Appa_, aku mau memasang ayunan ini di pohon. Bolehkah?" Jongin menunjukkan satu buah ayunan kayu yang nampaknya baru saja selesai ia buat.

"Kau yang membuatnya, Jongin?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil melipat koran paginya. Ia mendapati anggukan bersemangat dari putranya. "Tentu saja kau boleh memasangnya disana. Hati-hati dan jangan sampai terjatuh!" pesan Kyuhyun.

Dengan persetujuan dari sang ayah, Jongin pun tanpa pikir panjang langsung berlari menuju halaman depan rumahnya yang tak berpagar dan mulai menaiki pohon yang sudah ia rawat sejak ia kecil itu. Kedua tangannya amat terampil mengikat dan memastikan bahwa tali ayunannya benar-benar kuat terpasang di dahan pohon kesayangannya ini.

"Selesai! Bagus juga jika dilihat dari sini. Coba _harabeoji_ masih ada, pasti ia akan sangat senang." Tukas Jongin menatap ayunannya yang baru selesai ia pasang.

"Kau membuatnya sendiri?"

Jantung Jongin hampir saja lepas karena kaget mendengar sahutan tiba-tiba dari belakangnya. Namun saat ia menoleh dan melihat siapa yang ada disana, jantungnya terasa benar-benar lepas.

"Kyungsoo? Sedang apa disini?" tanya Jongin menutupi kegugupannya.

Gadis kecil bermata bulat menggemaskan itu hanya tersenyum manis sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. "Aku pindah rumah tepat di samping rumahmu. Kau membuat ayunan ini sendiri?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi penasaran.

Jongin reflek menoleh memperhatikan rumah di samping rumahnya yang terlihat cukup ramai. "Ayunan ini? Ya, aku membuatnya sendiri. Kau mau coba?"

"Bolehkah?"

Jongin tertawa kecil. "Tidak, sampai kau bisa memanjat pohonku ini."

Dan dengan satu gerakan provokatif, Kyungsoo mengambil topi yang selalu Jongin pakai setiap ia keluar rumah sejak kecil.

"Kyungsoo! Aih, awas kau ya!" teriak Jongin sambil mulai mengejar gadis kecil menggemaskan yang membawa pergi topi kesayangannya itu. Tak perlu lama untuk Jongin mendapatkan kembali topinya dan yang membuatnya kagum, dugaan bahwa Kyungsoo tak bisa memanjat pohon salah besar!

"Kukira kau tak akan bisa memanjatnya."

Kyungsoo memandang Jongin sejenak lalu memberikan topi milik pemuda itu. "Aku punya rumah pohon di depan rumahku yang dulu. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi," ucapnya sedih.

"Kau bisa bermain dengan pohonku kapanpun kau mau. Saat dia tua nanti, aku juga berencana membuat rumah pohon untuk _harabeoji_." Balas Jongin semangat seolah menemukan kembali pendorongnya untuk bisa mewujudkan mimpinya.

"Benarkah? Tampaknya kau sangat sayang ya pada kakekmu, Jongin."

"Aku menyayangi _harabeoji_ seperti aku menyayangi _appa _dan _eomma_. Dan aku menyayangi pohon ini seperti aku menyayangi _harabeoji_."

Kyungsoo tak berhenti memandangi sosok pemuda tampan di depannya ini. Ia tak memungkiri bahwa tetangga barunya ini adalah sosok yang menyenangkan, dan sebagai seorang gadis yang beranjak dewasa, Kyungsoo tahu jika ia menyukai sosok di depannya ini.

"Kyung?"

Gadis kecil itu mengerjapkan matanya bingung. "Ada apa?"

Jongin menahan tawanya. "_Eomma_ memanggilmu, memintamu untuk ikut makan siang bersama kami. Ajak juga _ahjussi _dan _ahjumma_. Pasti mereka lelah menata barang-barang di rumah." Tukas Jongin sambil mendahului Kyungsoo turun dari pohon.

"Jongin..."

Pemuda berkulit agak gelap itu menoleh ke atas dan mendapati cengiran lucu Kyungsoo. "Aku tahu bagaimana cara naik ke pohon, tapi aku selalu takut saat turun. Bisakah kau membantuku?"

.

.

.

Musim dingin sudah datang dan pergi tujuh kali sejak kepergian Yunho. Dan kini, pohon kesayangan Yunho dan Jongin sudah semakin tumbuh besar seiring sang pemilik yang juga tumbuh dewasa. Kini Jongin bukan lagi anak kecil yang doyan bermain di pohon kesayangannya. Ia kini punya waktu tersendiri untuk menyibukkan dirinya di kamar dengan hal menarik lain; menggambar.

Sejak kecil ia memang suka menggambar, ditambah darah arsitek yang kental dari kakek dan ayahnya, membuatnya tak bisa mengelak dari kenyataan menyenangkan ketika kertas putih bisa beradu dengan guratan indah dari pensil yang ia pegang.

"Jongin, ayo bangun sayang. Nanti kau terlambat ke sekolah."

Sekolah. Ya, kini Jongin sudah di tingkat dua SMA. Jongin kecil yang dulu masih gegabah dan sering melakukan hal-hal konyol kini sudah tumbuh menjadi pemuda tampan yang banyak disukai oleh gadis-gadis satu angkatannya, adik kelasnya maupun kakak kelasnya. Tapi Jongin tidak pernah peduli tentang rumor bahwa dia adalah pangeran sekolah. Selama gadis yang ia cintai tidak melihatnya, maka gelar apapun tidak akan berarti apa-apa baginya.

"Iya _eomma_, Jongin sudah selesai. Sebentar lagi Jongin akan turun!" balas Jongin sambil merapikan seragamnya dan tentu saja tatanan rambutnya yang akhirnya kembali ia acak-acak. "Jadi rapi ternyata menyebalkan." Keluhnya sejenak lalu mengambil tas ranselnya dan bergegas turun ke ruang makan.

"Pagi, Jongin!"

Dan hampir saja Jongin terpeleset anak tangga jika ia tidak mengerem langkahnya ketika mendengar suara lembut kesukaannya itu menyapanya pagi ini.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Kau terlambat lima menit!" ucap Kyungsoo pura-pura kesal sembari membalikkan badannya dan mengikuti langkah Sungmin menuju dapur.

"Kyungsoo sudah disini sejak pukul enam, Jongin. Tumben kau terlambat bangun?" tambah Kyuhyun.

Jongin melihat arlojinya lalu menggaruk kepala belakangnya. "Jadi dia menunggu setengah jam?" tanyanya sambil duduk. "Tadi malam aku tidak bisa tidur, _appa_. Makanya aku menggambar, tapi ketiduran dan ya, berakhir dengan seperti ini." Sesalnya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng dengan senyum kecil di sudut bibirnya dan Sungmin muncul dari dapur dengan ajakan lembutnya. "Sayang, cepat duduk dan makan. Kau tidak kasihan pada Kyungsoo yang menunggumu bangun sejak tadi?"

Jongin melirik Kyungsoo yang nampak keberatan membawa satu mangkok besar berisi nasi. "Biar aku yang bawa. Kau duduk saja." Ucapnya. "Aku kan tidak tahu dia akan datang sepagi itu, _eomma_."

"Bukan salah Jongin, _ahjumma_. Kyungsoo yang datang terlalu pagi. Habisnya _appa _dan _eomma _buru-buru sekali tadi pagi, katanya mereka sudah terlambat rapat penting."

Jongin melirik Kyungsoo sejenak lalu mengusak kepala Kyungsoo pelan. "Itu salahku, Kyung. Aku tidur terlambat dan alhasil jam bangunku pun molor. Kau makan saja yang banyak, hari ini kau ada penilaian lari kan? Ingat janjimu padaku."

Kyungsoo menoleh pada Jongin seraya menuangkan nasi pada piringnya dan piring Jongin. "Kenapa kau masih mengingatnya?" keluhnya. "Aku berharap kau sudah lupa, padahal."

Kyuhyun menyela pembicaraan dua muda-mudi ini. "Kau pasti mengerjai Kyungsoo ya, Jong?"

Tahu ke arah mana pembicaraan ayahnya, Jongin segera menjawab. "Dia sendiri yang berjanji akan jadi nomor satu saat penilaian lari. Itu janjinya karena aku membantunya lulus ujian musik."

"Ujian musik? Bukankah Kyungsoo sangat pintar menyanyi?" Sungmin kini mulai ikut dalam alur pembicaraan.

"Iya _ahjumma_. Dalam ujian itu Kyungsoo menyanyi tapi Jongin yang mengiringi dengan piano. Karena di kelas Kyungsoo laki-laki hanya sedikit dan partner harus lawan jenis, akhirnya Kyungsoo minta bantuan Jongin. Dan tentang penilaian lari itu, Kyungsoo memang berjanji pada Jongin." Jelas Kyungsoo seolah takmau Jongin_nya_ disalahkan.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil. "Kau membela Jongin terus. Nanti dia bisa besar kepala, Sayang."

"Sudah, cepat habiskan makananmu, Jongin. Lima belas menit lagi gerbang sekolah akan ditutup." Cetus Kyuhyun.

Sontak Jongin melirik arlojinya dan mempercepat acara sarapan paginya. Untung Kyungsoo tak banyak menuangkan nasi pada piringnya kali ini. "Aku selesai." Ucapnya lalu menegak habis susu coklat buatan ibunya. "Aku berangkat _appa_, _eomma_. Kau sudah selesai, Kyung?" tanya Jongin sambil melirik piring Kyungsoo yang baru saja bersih.

"Yep."

Jongin melambai pada kedua orangtuanya dan memilih berlari kecil menuju kendaraannya, sepeda.

.

.

.

_There's a shop down the street,  
>where they sell plastic rings,<br>for a quarter a piece, I swear it.  
>Yeah, I know that it's cheap,<br>not like gold in your dreams,  
>but I hope that you'll still wear it.<em>

_Yeah, the ink may stain my skin,_  
><em>and my jeans may all be ripped.<em>  
><em>I'm not perfect, but I swear,<em>  
><em>I'm perfect for you.<em>

_And there's no guarantee,  
>that this will be easy.<br>It's not a miracle you need, believe me.  
>Yeah, I'm no angel, I'm just me,<br>but I will love you endlessly.  
>Wings aren't what you need, you need me.<em>

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang membolak-balik pintu lemarinya sejak setengah jam lalu. Ia sedang dalam tahap bingung memilih baju untuk acara nanti malam.

Makan malam bersama Jongin. Berdua.

Kencan?

Ya itu yang Kyungsoo fikirkan. Dadanya tak berhenti berdegup menyenangkan sejak tawaran Jongin untuk pergi berdua malam ini ke salah satu acara yang diselenggarakan di lapangan dekat rumah mereka.

Dan itulah alasan kenapa Kyungsoo mengunci diri di kamar, tak membiarkan siapapun masuk; termasuk orangtuanya.

"Ini bagus tidak, ya?" gumam Kyungsoo.

"Ah, tidak. Tidak. Ini jelek, pasti Jongin tidak suka. Dia kan tidak terlalu suka _pink_."

Dan begitulah perdebatan monolog Kyungsoo.

"Sayang, ada Jongin di depan. Kalian berencana keluar?"

Dan suara merdu nan lembut milik ibunya malah semakin membuat Kyungsoo panik lalu dia melirik jam dinding di kamarnya.

"Jam 5?!" keluhnya panik. Dia tidak menyangka memilih baju akan memakan waktu selama ini.

"Sayang, buka pintunya, _eomma_ mau masuk."

Kyungsoo akhirnya mengijinkan ibunya masuk, paling tidak kemungkinan ia akan mendapat bantuan dalam hal pemilihan baju. Ibunya juga pernah muda, kan?

"Ya Tuhan, Kyungie. Jadi sejak tadi kau belum mendapat baju yang cocok?" tukas Ryeowook lembut tapi tetap memperlihatkan keterkejutan disana. "Kenapa tidak bilang _eomma_? Tunggu disini."

Dan Kyungsoo hanya meringis kecil lalu mengangguk patuh saat ibunya kembali keluar dari kamarnya dan menghilang. Sayup-sayup suara Jongin dan ayahnya terdengar bersahutan dari ruang keluarga. Obrolan hangat yang membuat jantung Kyungsoo semakin berdetak tak beraturan.

"Mau pakai ini?"

Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati ibunya membawa satu buah dress minimalis dengan perpaduan warna dan corak menyenangkan yang sama sekali tidak norak. Ia seperti menemukan kolam air di tengah gurun sahara saat ini.

"Ini _eomma_ pakai ketika pertama kali ayahmu mengajak _eomma_ kencan." Ucap Ryeowook malu-malu.

Kyungsoo tak bisa menyembunyikan bahagia dan kagumnya saat ini. Baju sederhana ini terlihat begitu cantik dan lucu tapi tetap _simple_. "_Appa_ pasti tambah jatuh cinta sama _eomma_ waktu itu." Balas Kyungsoo dengan nada menggoda ibunya seraya mulai menjajal dress itu.

"Manusia menyebalkan satu itu tiba-tiba saja datang dan bilang pada kakekmu bahwa ia mau mengajak _eomma_ pergi. Untung nenekmu pernah membuatkan _eomma_ baju ini. Ini adalah dress pertama yang _eomma _pakai, kau tahu." Cerita Ryeowook tentang masa mudanya yang romantis membayang di benak Kyungsoo. Apakah malam ini ia juga akan merasakannya?

"Jadi _appa_ yang pertama melihat _eomma_ memakai ini? Wah!" tanyanya antusias sambil membenarkan dress yang sudah terpasang sempurna di tubuhnya.

Ryeowook sejenak diam saat menatap putrinya. Ia merasa melihat cerminan dirinya sendiri saat muda dulu. Persis.

"Kau cantik sekali, Sayang. Pasti Jongin akan jatuh cinta padamu secara langsung malam ini."

Letupan-letupan merah kecil berujung semu merah muda muncul di kedua pipi Kyungsoo. Dengan rambut sebahu yang ia gerai alami dan sedikit polesan _makeup_ sederhana, ia merasa siap Jongin bawa pergi kemanapun malam ini.

"Jadi putri _eomma_ sudah siap pergi ke pesta dansa?" goda Ryeowook.

"_Eommaaa_, Kyungsoo hanya pergi ke acara di lapangan sana, kok."

Ryeowook tersenyum kecil lalu mengantar putri kesayangannya menuju ruang tamu tempat dimana _pangerannya_ telah lama menunggu.

"Maaf ya Jongin, kau harus menunggu lama sekali. Kyungsoo tadi belum bersiap padahal sudah mengurung diri di kamar sejak siang."

Suara merdu Ryeowook mengalihkan perhatian Jongin dari pembicaraan santai antara dirinya dan Yesung, ayah Kyungsoo.

Dan detak jantung Jongin terasa mandek ketika matanya bertatapan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Jangan terbengong begitu, Jongin. Aku tahu putriku memang cantik." Goda Yesung sambil menepuk bahu Jongin pelan; membangunkannya dari lamunan indahnya.

"A-ah, i-iya paman. Ka-kami pergi dulu," balas Jongin terbata. Ia benar-benar masih belum seratus persen sadar sebenarnya. Wajar saja, sosok Kyungsoo yang selama ini terlihat tak terlalu suka berdandan, malam ini berdandan dan memakai dress yang sangat pas di tubuhnya. Jongin seperti menemukan replika dewi Aphrodite di tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Aku tak tahu kau akan berdandan."

Jongin mengutuk bibirnya yang berbicara sembarangan. Bukan itu yang sebenarnya ia ingin katakan.

"_Eomma_ yang menyuruhku. Aku tak bisa menolak."

Bohong. Bahkan Kyungsoo sendiri yang minta segala macam peralatan _makeup _sederhana milik ibunya tadi demi malam ini.

"Tapi paksaan ibumu berhasil. Kau..." Jongin merasa sulit sekali menyempurnakan kalimatnya. "Kau terlihat cantik,"

Nah selesai sudah satu perjuangannya malam ini. Memuji Kyungsoo.

Rona merah mulai muncul di kedua pipi Kyungsoo dan membuat pemilik wajah menggemaskan itu mau tak mau menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Kyung, kau mau main apa?"

Mereka sedang di pasar malam sekarang. Banyak sekali wahana permainan disini seperti rumah hantu, tembak boneka, Palu Thor, bianglala, dan beberapa wahana lain yang bersebelahan dengan kios makanan dan minuman.

"Yang jelas aku tak mau ke rumah hantu." Sahutnya cepat.

Jongin tertawa kecil. "Aku memang tidak berniat kesana. Kau kira aku berani?"

Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum. "Jadi kau juga takut? Pemuda yang katanya pangeran sekolah takut hantu?" sindir Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak takut, hanya malas meladeni hantu-hantu palsu itu." Sergah Jongin; membela harga dirinya yang baru saja ia jatuhkan sendiri.

Kyungsoo mencibir dengan lucu, bibirnya yang mengerucut ke depan seperti meminta Jongin untuk mengecupnya segera.

"Makan permen kapas saja dulu kalau begitu. Perutku lapar, kau terlalu lama di dalam kamar. Aku kira tadi kau lupa bahwa kita pergi malam ini." Sahut Jongin dengan nada sedih tertuang disana. Kyungsoo buru-buru menjawab; menghindarkan Jongin dari salah paham.

"Ti-tidak! Ma-mana mungkin aku lupa. A-aku hanya bingung memilih baju."

Jongin tersenyum lalu mengusak pucuk kepala Kyungsoo. "Aku tahu, paman sudah bilang tadi. Tapi penantianku berujung bagus, kok. Kau cantik,"

"Permen kapasnya satu, ya, _ahjussi_!" ucap Jongin ketika sadar keduanya sudah ada di depan kios makanan.

"Terimakasih!" balas Jongin sambil memberikan uang seharga permen kapas itu pada sang penjual.

"Ini untukmu." Tawar Jongin. "Aku tidak suka permen kapas walau aku lapar."

Kyungsoo yang masih dalam keadaan malu setengah hidup karena Jongin bertubi-tubi memujinya malam ini mendongak dengan kaget. "Tapi,"

"Sudah makan saja."

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu mulai menikmati permen kapasnya. "Aku kira kau akan pergi hanya dengan kaus dan celana pendek seperti biasanya." Sahut Kyungsoo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari permen kapasnya.

Jongin melongok ke pakaiannya lalu berfikir apa pilihannya salah?

"Aku tidak ingin terlihat biasa malam ini. Aku ingin malam ini spesial." Tukas Jongin cepat sambil kemudian menghilang sejenak meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih asik memakan permen kapasnya sambil duduk di salah satu bangku.

Kyungsoo merasa hatinya hangat ketika Jongin berkata demikian. Maka ia berniat membalasnya seraya menatap mata elang tetangganya yang sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta sejak tujuh tahun belakangan.

"Loh, kemana Jongin?" gumam Kyungsoo. Ia celingukan mencari sosok Jongin yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Apa ia ditinggal disini begitu saja? Lalu apanya yang spesial?

"Mencariku?"

Dan suara yang ia cari pun muncul.

"Kau darimana memangnya?"

Lalu Jongin menyodorkan dua tiket bianglala pada Kyungsoo. "Aku tadi mengantri ini. Karena antriannya cukup panjang jadi aku tak mau kau lelah berdiri. Mau naik sekarang?"

Kyungsoo menoleh pada antrian tiket di wahana bianglala yang memang cukup panjang. "Harusnya kau mengajakku. Aku tidak masalah, kok, jika harus mengantri."

Jongin mendesah lalu kembali duduk di samping Kyungsoo. "Permenmu sudah habis? Ini minum air putih dulu, jangan sampai malah sakit setelah dari sini."

Kyungsoo kembali merasakan dadanya menghangat. Jongin memang lebih perhatian padanya dibanding teman-teman mereka yang lain. Tapi Jongin tak pernah seperhatian ini padanya.

"Ayo naik sekarang, sebentar lagi kembang api akan dinyalakan!" tukas Jongin sambil tiba-tiba menarik lembut pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo; memintanya berlari kecil menuju pintu masuk wahana bianglala.

Setelah mengantri sebentar, tiba giliran mereka untuk naik ke salah satu bianglala.

"Kau tak takut ketinggian kan?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada Jongin yang kelihatan sedikit berkeringat.

"Tidak," sahut Jongin cepat. "Tunggu sebentar lagi, kau pasti suka." Tukas Jongin sambil menunjuk ke sisi kirinya dimana terpampang dengan indah dibawah sana rumah-rumah serta tanah lapang yang tak bakal terlihat jika lampu-lampu cantik itu tidak disana.

Lalu tak lama, suara kembang api yang dinyalakan mulai muncul dan Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar menatapnya.

Lalu tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasakan sebelah tangannya digenggam lembut. Ketika ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kembang api yang sedang beraksi, ia menemukan Jongin sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang meneduhkan.

"Akhirnya kau kembali. Aku kira kau melupakanku karena kembang api."

Kyungsoo menunduk malu lalu kembali mendongak karena tangan lembut Jongin ada di dagunya. "Jangan terlalu banyak menunduk. Aku tak mau kehilangan satu detik pun momen untuk menatapmu."

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya lucu dan mendapati Jongin tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tak tahu apa sudah ada yang pernah mengucapkan ini padamu atau belum. Mengingat kau yang selalu saja dikerubungi lelaki ketika di kantin dan di lapangan." Jongin memberi jeda pada kalimatnya, ia menunduk sebentar dan kembali menatap dua mata bulat Kyungsoo.

"Kau tahu, aku jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis kecil yang datang bersama orangtuanya saat pemakaman kakekku tujuh tahun lalu. Sejak hari itu, tidak ada gadis lain yang ada di pikiranku kecuali dia dan ibuku. Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri ketika tiba suatu saat nanti aku benar-benar yakin dengan perasaanku, aku akan membawanya melihat bintang dan mengatakan padanya aku mencintainya."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan wajah merah meronanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyung. Apa kau.." Jongin kembali menunda kalimatnya dan kali ini ia melepas genggamannya pada tangan Kyungsoo.

Ia mencari sesuatu dalam saku celananya yang lalu berpindah ke saku kemeja dan berakhir dengan wajah lemasnya.

Kyungsoo heran lalu mengusap sebelah pipi Jongin dengan lembut dan bertanya. "Ada apa?"

"Aku berencana memberikanmu cincin yang aku beli di toko kelontong saat kita ada di festival perayaan hari jadi kota kemarin. Tapi cincin itu tiba-tiba tak ada." Sahutnya polos.

Kyungsoo menahan tawanya lalu menggapai sebuah kalung yang Jongin pakai. "Bukan ini?" tunjuk Kyungsoo pada kalung Jongin.

Dan Jongin seketika menepuk dahinya keras. "Bodoh, bagaimana aku bisa lupa?"

Kyungsoo menahan tawanya dan menepuk pipi kiri Jongin dengan lembut. "Lupa itu manusiawi, kan?"

Setelah melepas kalungnya, Jongin kini memperlihatkan satu cincin yang bukan terbuat dari emas, perak atau titanium.

"Bukan cincin emas seperti yang kau harapkan sih, tapi semoga kau tetap menyukainya." Jongin menghela nafasnya. "Maukah kau... belajar mencintaiku seperti aku yang belajar mencintaimu sejak tujuh tahun lalu?"

Jongin mengubah posisinya menjadi berjongkok di depan Kyungsoo dan menekan satu tombol di ponselnya yang ada di saku celananya.

_"__So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me._" Jongin mengikuti lagu yang sedang diputar dari ponselnya sambil berusaha menggenggam kedua tangan Kyungsoo. "_Cause you might look around and find your dreams come true, with me_."

Jongin terlihat sedikit gugup tapi tetap berusaha menyanyikan lagu yang sudah berusaha ia hapalkan sejak lama itu hanya untuk Kyungsoo.

"_Spent all your time and your money just to find out that my love was free. So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me, me."_ Jongin kemudian menatap kedua mata Kyungsoo dengan tatapan lembutnya. "_It's not a bad thing to fall in love with me, me."_

"Jongin..." lirih Kyungsoo sambil meletakkan satu tangannya— yang sudah ia lepas dari genggaman Jongin, untuk menutupi mulutnya sendiri. Ia tidak menyangka Jongin, pemuda yang ia sukai sejak tujuh tahun lalu, hari ini akan berlutut di depannya dan memberinya cincin sederhana.

Jongin tersenyum kecil lalu kembali menyamakan suaranya dengan lagu yang masih mengalun memenuhi bilik bianglala mereka.

"_No I won't fill your mind with broken promises and wasted time." _Jongin kembali menatap Kyungsoo dan kali ini memberanikan diri mengecup lembut tangan Kyungsoo. "_And if you fall, you'll always land right in these arms. These arms of mine,"_

Jongin berdeham sekali lalu memulai kegiatan utamanya. "Aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu sejak tujuh tahun lalu dan masih jatuh cinta padamu hingga hari ini. Maukah kau menjadi saksi hidup bahwa aku akan tetap terus mencintaimu hingga aku mati nanti?"

Jongin memperlihatkan kembali cincin yang sejak tadi ia genggam bersama tangan Kyungsoo. "_Would you be my first and my last love, Do Kyungsoo?"_ tanya Jongin gugup sambil bersiap memasangkan cincin sederhana yang ia beli di jari manis Kyungsoo.

"Jongin... aku..."

Keringat dingin membasahi kedua pelipis Jongin. Jujur saja ini pertama kalinya ia memberanikan diri mendekati Kyungsoo dengan jarak sedekat ini sejak mereka mulai dewasa. Dan haruskah keberaniannya dibayar dengan pahit?

"_Yes I would, Kim Jongin_."

Jongin mendongak sesegera mungkin setelah telinga tajamnya mendengar lirihan Kyungsoo. "K-kau menerimaku? Ja-jadi suamimu?"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata berbinarnya yang benar-benar lucu hingga Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan tawanya.

Jongin tak bisa menyembunyikan rona bahagia di matanya. Perlahan dan dengan lembut ia memasangkan cincin sederhana yang ia beli dengan uang hasil ia bekerja sebagai loper koran selama satu bulan itu ke jari manis dari gadis yang sangat ia cintai. Setelahnya ia menggenggam kedua tangan Kyungsoo dengan lembut lalu mengecupnya satu persatu.

"Terimakasih, Kyung."

Jongin mendongak bermaksud menatap Kyungsoo dan malah mendapati bibirnya sudah tidak berjarak dengan bibir lembut milik Kyungsoo. Setengah kaget, Jongin masih membulatkan matanya sebelum tangan Kyungsoo yang sudah lepas dari genggamannya menyapa lembut pipi Jongin.

Sinar terang bulan purnama yang menyinari mereka seolah menjadi _backlight_ terindah dari malam ini bagi mereka. Beruntung bianglala ini selalu berhenti ketika kembang api dinyalakan.

"Tak perlu berterimakasih, karena aku juga sudah jatuh cinta padamu sejak tujuh tahun lalu, Jongin."

.

.

.

_There's a house on the hill,  
>with a view of the town,<br>and I know how you adore it.  
>So I'll work everyday,<br>through the sun, and the rain,  
>until I can afford it.<em>

_Yeah, your friends may think I'm crazy,_  
><em>cause they can only see,<em>  
><em>I'm not perfect, but I swear, I'm perfect for you.<em>

_And there's no guarantee,_  
><em>that this will be easy.<em>  
><em>It's not a miracle you need, believe me.<em>  
><em>Yeah, I'm no angel, I'm just me,<em>  
><em>but I will love you endlessly.<em>  
><em>Wings aren't what you need, you need me.<em>

.

.

.

Sudah satu tahun sejak Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling mengikat janji suci pernikahan dimana Jongin dengan segala kekurangan dan kelebihan yang ia miliki mengucap janji setianya untuk selalu bersama Kyungsoo saat suka duka, sehat dan sakit, dan kapanpun itu yang dirangkum dalam kata selamanya. Kyungsoo dengan malu-malu menerima dan juga ikut mengucap janji suci yang akhirnya membuat mereka jadi sepasang suami istri saling mencintai hingga maut menghampiri.

Pernikahan sederhana tanpa pesta pora diselenggarakan di halaman rumah Jongin. Janji suci pernikahan diucapkan keduanya di bawah pohon besar yang dulu adalah saksi degupan jantung pertama mereka penanda cinta telah menyapa keduanya.

Jongin begitu menyayangi pohon itu seperti apa yang pernah ia ucapkan dulu pada Kyungsoo. Tapi Jongin kini mencintai Kyungsoo lebih dari apapun.

Dan ini adalah hari kedua cinta Jongin diuji dengan kepekaannya pada kondisi Kyungsoo.

"Jongin, kau dimana?"

Suara merdu milik Kyungsoo menyapa telinga Jongin yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. "Sebentar Sayang, tunggu saja di ruang tamu. Aku kesana sebentar lagi."

Rumah yang Jongin dan Kyungsoo huni saat ini adalah rumah buatan Yunho yang selalu hanya direnovasi ketika keluarga baru sudah tinggal disini. Dan itulah yang Jongin lakukan saat ini; merenovasi rumahnya.

Kedua orangtua Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah meninggalkan mereka tepat setengah tahun lalu ketika kedua pasangan muda itu sedang menikmati bulan madunya. Kecelakaan beruntun ketika kedua pasang orangtua mereka hendak menuju tempat Jongin dan Kyungsoo berbulan madu, membuat keduanya harus merelakan menyandang status sebagai yatim piatu bersamaan. Duka mendalam mereka rasakan berbulan-bulan hingga harapan baru itu muncul dalam kehidupan keduanya.

Seorang calon bayi dalam perut Kyungsoo.

"Aku datang. Makanlah, kau pasti lapar, kan?" Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo dengan membawa satu buah mangkuk berisi bubur lezat yang diberi _topping_ keju dan potongan kecil daging ayam diatasnya.

"Kau membuatnya sendiri?" tanya Kyungsoo meragukan Jongin.

"Coba saja dulu, jika tidak enak. Aku yang akan menghabiskannya." Tawar Jongin. Mendengar itu, Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil lalu mulai mencoba bubur buatan suaminya itu.

Satu suap pertama.

"Lumayan," sahut Kyungsoo. Jongin tersenyum lebar.

"Ini lezat, Kyungie! Aku sudah mencoba membuatnya kemarin lusa dan aku makan sendiri karena tidak mau kau mencoba kegagalanku." Ungkap Jongin. Kyungsoo menoleh dan menatap Jongin dengan tatapan meneduhkan.

"Kau tahu aku tidak pernah mencemooh masakanmu,"

"Tapi aku tahu diri bahwa masakanku berantakan. Jadi aku terus berlatih hingga yakin bahwa rasa makanan ini benar-benar lezat dan cocok denganmu." Jelasnya. "Kau sempurna bagiku, jadi makanan ini juga harus sempurna."

Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul. Jongin, selama menjadi suaminya, tak pernah absen memujinya barang satu hari saja. Dalam lubuk hatinya, ia merasa sangat beruntung memiliki Jongin dalam hidupnya. Ia beruntung memiliki pemuda yang mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk kebahagiaan orang lain khususnya untuk orang yang disayanginya terutama Kyungsoo sendiri. Yang jelas, ia merasa sangat lega karena sisa umurnya akan ia habiskan bersama orang yang mencuri imajinasi percintaannya sejak ia berumur sepuluh tahun.

"Gombal," sahut Kyungsoo singkat sambil menekan pipi Jongin dengan satu jarinya. "Terimakasih untuk buburnya, ya? Jongsoo pasti kenyang,"

Kini giliran Jongin yang menampilkan senyuman lebarnya. "Kelak jika Jongsoo lahir, dia pasti mengenali masakan _appa_nya dengan baik."

Kyungsoo meletakkan mangkok bubur yang dengan cepat isinya ia habiskan itu ke meja lalu beralih menghadap Jongin yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana jika ini bukan Jongsoo tapi Kyungin?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang milik Jongin.

Jongin menjawab dengan terlebih dahulu mengusap dan mencium pucuk kepala istrinya. "Maka aku akan tetap bahagia dengan porsi yang sama. Laki-laki atau perempuan, Jongsoo ataupun Kyungin, dia tetap anak kita yang akan menemani hari-hari kita ke depan. Menghiasinya dengan tawa bahagianya yang tulus."

Jongin pernah bilang pada Kyungsoo bahwa dia sangat menginginkan punya putra agar ia bisa menggantungkan harapan tertingginya pada anaknya untuk tetap menjaga bentuk rumahnya ini sampai rumah ini tidak bisa direnovasi lagi. Ia mengutamakan seorang putra karena Jongin pikir bagi seorang anak gadis akan terlalu berat untuk mengemban harapannya.

"Kau tidak marah?"

Jongin mengulum senyumnya dan membangunkan Kyungsoo dari posisi setengah berbaringnya. "Untuk apa aku marah pada wanita yang sudah memberiku segala wujud kebahagiaan?" tanyanya. "Diluar sudah gerimis, kau mau keluar sejenak untuk hujan-hujanan tidak?" tawar Jongin.

Anggukan cepat Kyungsoo diiringi tangkupan tangan keduanya yang diayunkan senada menuju pintu rumah mereka kemudian berlari menuju pohon tua di depan rumah mereka.

Jongin tahu betapa Kyungsoo mencintai hujan. Betapa Kyungsoo suka hujan-hujanan dan betapa gadisnya itu mengagumi bau rumput dan bau tanah ketika air hujan menyapa mereka. Jongin tahu segalanya tentang Kyungsoo, karenanya walau ia sudah pernah melarang Kyungsoo untuk banyak bergerak saat hamil, tapi sesekali ia akan tetap melanggar sendiri peraturan yang ia buat hanya untuk senyum bahagia milik pujaan hatinya.

Kyungsoo mungkin suka dan mencintai hujan. Tapi ia benci petir bahkan sangat tidak menyukainya seperti seekor nyamuk yang membenci keberadaan katak dan cicak di sekitarnya. Maka ketika satu sambaran petir sudah menyambangi pohon tua kesayangan suaminya, Kyungsoo beringsut memeluk suaminya dengan cepat.

"Kakek..." lirih Jongin. Jongin memanggil pohon itu dengan sebutan kakek karena menghormati pria tua yang sudah memberinya begitu banyak nasihat dan pelajaran hidup itu. Jongin mendekati pohon tua itu dan mengelus batangnya dengan lembut lalu kembali mengamatinya sejenak dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk segera membawa istrinya masuk mengingat bahwa hujan yang turun juga sudah semakin deras.

Dari dalam rumahnya, Jongin menatap pohon tua itu dengan tatapan sedih dan pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dan membiarkan hujan serta petir diluar sana melakukan kegiatan rutin mereka.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya tepat setelah petir besar menghantam pohon kesayangannya, Jongin kembali menghampiri pohon itu namun dengan membawa sesuatu di tangannya.

Detik berikutnya setelah ia sampai di depan pohon kesayangannya, Jongin mengayunkan alat yang ia bawa dan menancapkannya pada pohon itu.

Kapak.

Jongin sudah memutuskan untuk menebang pohon itu dan memilih mengingkari ucapannya untuk membuatkan kakeknya rumah pohon disana. Dengan sekuat tenaga, berkali-kali Jongin mengarahkan kapak besarnya ke pohon tua itu hingga akhirnya pohon tua itu pun rubuh.

Jongin mengusap kedua pipinya yang juga basah karena air matanya turun selama prosesinya menebang pohon itu. Ia tidak tega menebang sendiri angan-angannya untuk membuatkan kakeknya rumah pohon, tapi usia pohon itu baginya tak lagi bisa menahan beban berat jika ia memaksa membuat rumah pohon di atas pohon tua itu. Jadilah ia semalam suntuk tidak tidur hanya untuk mengamati langit dan pohon itu bergantian seolah meminta ijin pada kakeknya untuk melakukan keputusannya menebang pohon penuh kenangan itu.

Dengan susah payah Jongin kembali mengayunkan kapaknya ke batang pohon yang sudah tumbang itu agar ia mudah menyimpannya atau mungkin membuangnya.

.

"Hati-hati, perhatikan langkahmu."

"Jongin, sebenarnya kau ingin menunjukkan apa?"

Jongin tersenyum simpul di belakang Kyungsoo tanpa melepas tangannya dari kedua mata Kyungsoo; menutupinya.

"Nanti kau akan tahu, Sayang. Sebentar lagi, bersabarlah." Jawab Jongin sambil pelan-pelan mengarahkan istrinya ke tujuan.

Jongin berbisik lembut di telinga istrinya. "Buka matamu ketika hitungan ketiga. Ingat, jangan buka matamu dulu saat aku menjauhkan tanganku."

"Kau membuatku penasaran, Jongin!"

Jongin menahan tawanya dan kembali berbisik lirih. "Baiklah Sayang," Jongin menjauhkan tangannya dari kedua mata Kyungsoo perlahan. "Satu... dua..."

Dan tepat pada hitungan ketiga Kyungsoo membuka kedua mata bulat nan indah miliknya.

Tak satupun kata mampu keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo. Kedua tangan mungilnya justru mendekap mulutnya sekarang. Ia sungguh tak menyangka apa yang ia lihat saat ini.

"Jo-jongin... ini..."

Jongin menghela nafasnya dan memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat dari belakang. "Aku menebang pohon itu untuk membuatkan Jongsoo atau Kyungin tempat tidur paling nyaman ketika dia sudah tiba di dunia nanti. Kau menyukainya?"

Kyungsoo masih tak mempercayai keputusan besar suaminya. Karena ia sangat tahu betapa Jongin sayang pada pohon itu dan tak rela satu orang pun berada di bawahnya kecuali keluarganya. Tapi ini? Jongin bahkan rela menebang pohon kesayangannya untuk anak mereka.

Lalu Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya, bermaksud mengedarkan pandangan sejenak. Tapi ia kembali terkejut ketika mendapati dinding kamar mereka, telah Jongin ubah menjadi dinding kamar yang sangat indah dengan lukisan cantik perlambang kehidupan keluarga yang manis dengan sentuhan anak-anak yang kental disana.

"Aku tak main-main ketika aku bilang bahwa aku sangat menyayangimu. Dan aku lebih tak main-main ketika aku bilang bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu dan anak kita." Ucap Jongin sambil berdiri tepat di samping Kyungsoo; menyamakan pandangannya dengan sang istri menuju satu lukisan keluarga kecilnya— Jongin, Kyungsoo dan bayi pertama mereka.

"Jongin ini..."

"Aku takut kau menganggapku tak serius ketika aku bilang aku tak masalah jika Kyungin yang lahir dan bukan Jongsoo. Kau tahu, hati kecilku sedikit sakit ketika melihat keraguanmu hadir di matamu untukku." Ucap Jongin sambil menggenggam lembut kedua tangan istrinya.

"Aku berharap mulai saat ini kau akan lebih mempercayaiku dan tidak lagi menaruh sedikit pun keraguan padaku atas perasaanku padamu atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan keluarga kecil kita." Tambah Jongin. "Aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo. Sangat mencintaimu,"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan kedua bola mata yang sudah tak kuat menahan air mata. "Maafkan aku karena sempat meragukanmu, Sayang. Aku... Aku tak bermaksud meragukanmu. Aku hanya takut mengecewakanmu,"

Jongin menggeleng dengan cepat namun gagal menyahut karena tangan Kyungsoo menempel di bibir tebalnya—mengisyaratkannya untuk diam.

"Tapi aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa kau akan sedalam ini mengartikan perasaan raguku." Sahut Kyungsoo. "Terimakasih Jongin, kau sudah mengajarkanku segala hal tentang ketulusan, kesetiaan, kepercayaan dan kebahagiaan."

Jongin tersenyum simpul mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. "Dan kau tahu pasti bahwa aku juga mencintaimu dan sangat amat mencintaimu, tuan Kim Jongin!"

Pelukan tiba-tiba dari Kyungsoo sedikit membuat Jongin terkejut, namun dengan cepat ia menguasai keadaan lalu membuat keduanya kembali berdiri tegak. Ia menatap lembut kedua mata Kyungsoo dan semakin mempersempit jarak diantara mereka lalu tentu saja mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Kyungsoo yang terlalu lembut untuk dilewatkan begitu saja dalam momen indah seperti ini.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari paling sibuk yang Jongin miliki bahkan mengalahkan kesibukannya menyiapkan berkas-berkas kuliahnya. Hari ini istrinya melahirkan dan itu artinya ia harus mendampingi Kyungsoo di dalam ruangan. Tapi dalam kenyataannya, Jongin tidak bisa. Ia tidak kuat mendengar teriakan kesakitan Kyungsoo dan ia memilih keluar.

"Kau harusnya ada di dalam."

Suara seorang pria membuyarkan lamunan Jongin. "Maaf?"

"Kau seharusnya ada di dalam sana menyemangati istrimu yang sedang berjuang melawan kematian untuk membantu anakmu lahir." Ucap pria itu lagi. "Kau tak mau di cap sebagai seorang ayah pengecut, kan?"

Jongin menatap pria itu tajam. "Tentu saja tidak." Sahutnya tegas.

"Kalau begitu masuk lagi dan berikan usaha nyatamu untuk menyemangatinya dan memintanya tetap sehat, tetap bersamamu sampai maut datang seperti apa yang kalian ucap di janji pernikahan." Serunya lagi. "Jangan sampai suatu hari nanti kau menyesali dan kau berharap bisa kembali pada hari ini dimana harusnya kau ada di dalam memberikan semangat hidupmu pada belahan jiwamu." Tutup sang pria sebelum akhirnya berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Jongin dengan sejuta pertanyaan menghantam kepalanya.

"Kyungsoo membutuhkanku." Tegasnya lalu akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali masuk ke ruangan dan melakukan persis apa yang pria tadi ucapkan; memberikan semangat hidupnya untuk kehadiran anaknya dan keselamatan istrinya.

Lalu tak lama, tangis khas bayi mungil yang baru lahir pun muncul. Dan Jongin adalah orang pertama yang menitikkan air mata ketika telinganya mendengar suara merdu anaknya.

"Selamat tuan Kim, anak anda kembar. Laki-laki dan perempuan," seru sang dokter yang membantu Kyungsoo dalam persalinannya.

Tak perlu waktu bagi Jongin untuk langsung mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Kyungsoo dan kemudian menciumnya di wajahnya, di bibirnya sambil tak henti berterimakasih. "Kau yang terhebat, Sayang. Lihat? Jongsoo dan Kyungin lahir! Nampaknya aku harus membuatkan satu tempat tidur lagi untuk mereka," ucap Jongin sambil mengusap lembut dahi Kyungsoo yang penuh keringat. Kyungsoo yang masih lemah hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia dan haru menahan kebahagiaan luar biasa yang ia alami hari ini. Jongin, laki-laki yang sangat ia cintai ada di sisinya ketika ia berjuang hidup dan mati untuk membantu anaknya— yang ternyata lahir kembar, untuk bisa hadir dan membuka matanya pertama kali melihat kedua malaikat mereka menangis bahagia karena mereka. Bagi Kyungsoo, ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuktikan cinta Jongin untuknya.

"Sapa mereka, Sayang. Ini Jongsoo yang lahir lebih dulu, dan ini Kyungin, yang lahir belakangan." Jelas Jongin. "Lihat! Mereka tersenyum padamu!"

Jongin begitu antusias melihat tiap gerakan yang dilakukan oleh putra-putrinya. Nampaknya ia sangat amat bahagia dengan kehadiran keduanya dalam kehidupannya.

"Terimakasih telah berjuang untuk mereka, Kyung. Dan terimakasih telah menepati janjimu untuk tetap disini bersamaku," ucap Jongin lirih seraya mengecup pucuk kepala Kyungsoo lembut. "Aku mencintaimu,"

Kyungsoo membalas dengan mengecup lembut punggung tangan Jongin yang sedang mengelus kepala Jongsoo, putra pertamanya.

Dari luar ruangan itu, nampak sepasang mata tengah mengawasi mereka dengan tatapan bahagia sekaligus menahan getir yang teramat sangat.

"Andai saja aku bisa tiba tepat waktu, aku pasti akan mengakhiri hari itu sama sepertinya. Memeluk istri dan juga anaknya." Lirih sang pria sambil bergerak menjauh perlahan.

"Aku merindukanmu, Luhan. Aku sangat merindukanmu dan Hunna. Maafkan aku," isaknya kemudian memilih duduk di seberang ruang bersalin Kyungsoo dan menangis dalam diam.

.

.

.

end

note:

Hai readers! Sorry for the bad ending! But I still hope you will like it and hope the ending is sweeter than you ever thought! :p

Thanks to Justin Timberlake for the great song that can make Jongin sang that song for Kyungsoo. What's the title? Yap! Not a bad thing! Great song for purposing! Kekekek.

Like what I said in my previous note, I just wanna say big big big apologize to all of you because I dissapear for few months. Well, I get my new job and that's took my major time here. But I'm grateful cause I can still (at least) give an ending for one of my old story that many of them I'm not yet gave it an ending because my focus was blur.

Hope you will love this story and not forget to give me a review! :D

Thanks for reading! Cherio!


End file.
